


You made a friend

by Morethancupcake



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Connor and Dean are capable of being friends, Crossover, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, boys who should just use their words, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes strangers on the road hold wisdom worth listening to.</p><p>"Of course now we're going to be slaughtered by these two guys over there. Let's go get pie, you said. The guide says it's the best pie around, you said."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You made a friend

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt I got on tumblr

"You're staring, Dean."

"Come on..." Dean smirks into his coffee cup. "You have to admit it's funny."

"A man died. I don't see how it's funny." 

Castiel's frown is set, and he's almost pouting.

"Come on, look at them ! He's having a heart attack, it's a little funny."

"Stop staring, Dean."

 

"He's dead, Ollie. Dead."

"I know, Con, I'm sorry." Connor shakes in his arms, and he tries to hide it under a joke.

"Of course now we're going to be slaughtered by these two guys over there. Let's go get pie, you said. The guide says it's the best pie around, you said."

"The pie was pretty amazing." Connor glares at him, and pushes his air away from his face.

"They're wearing plaid, Ollie. I'm sure they kill gay guys around here, be ready to run for your life."

"Connor..."

"Plaid !"

 

"You're not eating ?" Castiel shakes his head, and pushes his plate away. "We're probably stuck here for an hour at least, time for them to clear us all. You should eat."

"I'm not hungry." Dean is finishing the last crumbs when Castiel adds, almost a whisper. "I think they're married."

Dean eyes the two other men in the little restaurant, both tourists on a little getaway. They're close, too close to be friends, that's sure. They're holding on to each other, oblivious of the rest of the people standing outside.

"Yeah ? What makes you think so ?"

"I know." Castiel looks at them, and Dean tries not to see the longing. The envy.

 

"He's in love with his friend." Connor's head is resting on his shoulder, and Oliver runs his fingers through his hair. From this place, Connor can spy on the whole restaurant without being noticed. 

"Who ?"

"The blond guy who looks like a doll. He's in love with the other guy."

"How do you know ?"

"The way he's looking at him when the other doesn't notice. He's got it bad."

 

"Cas ? You okay buddy ?"

"I wish you wouldn't call me buddy, Dean." Dean studies his fingers, his nails. Castiel is always so easy going, so sweet, it's almost scary to see him so withdrawn. "I'll be back."

Castiel goes to the bathroom, and Dean waits.

 

"Why are you smirking ? I know that smirk, it means trouble, Con."

"I won't do anything ! I won't !"

"Then what ?"

"I guess it's just so obvious. The guy is so far in the closet it's ridiculous."

"And that's none of your business."

"They're just like firecrackers you know ? Guys like that, they're ready to do anything." Oliver's fingers stop on his scalp. "Ollie..."

"I'll go check with the police if it's okay for us to leave."

 

They stare, at first. Then play with their phones. Dean starts to whistles softly, and Connor studies Ollie's silhouette, outside. 

"Hey." Dean surprises them both when he speaks. "I'm going to grab a coke. You want anything ? They're feeding us so we won't leave. Beer ? Wine ?"

"Uh, no." Connor eyes him warily, and he shrugs. "No alcohol for me. Coke is good."

"Oh. Yeah, no alcohol for me either."

 

They both smile a little after a minute.

 

"Where did your boyfriend go ?" Connor hides his smile in his bottle, and almost chokes at the answer.

"Somewhere to be pissed at me in peace. He does that sometimes." Dean smirks too. He likes the kid. "I bet you thought we were this closet case from little town lost in North Carolina or something ?"

"Well, you're wearing plaid."

"What's wrong with plaid ? You're wearing cashemere, dude."

"Oh God you're gay. So gay."

 

Oliver is sitting outside, watching the trees. 

"Is that your man ?"

"He's my fiance, yes."

"You guys look happy."

"We are. When I'm not fucking it all up, we are."

"Yeah..." Dean peels the wet paper away from his bottle. "I can relate. I'm a big expert."

"Yeah ?" 

"I did a lot of stupid things before I got the balls to ask Cas out. Broke his heart a lot of time."

"We were together when I broke Ollie's heart."

Dean plays with his fingers.

"You're going to grow balls and ask him ?" Connor thinks about Ollie. About the way he feels when waking up next to him. "Don't be stupid, he could do way better than a guy wearing plaid."

"Fuck you." Dean likes the kid.

 

They stay silent after that.

 

Castiel is back first. He probably got lost in the back garden, he smells faintly of mint and sage. Dean takes his hand and kisses it once, twice, before letting go. Castiel eyes Connor, who does his best to give him his nice boy's smile.

"I think they're ready to let us leave."

 

Oliver smiles when he notices the little wave Connor exchange with the stranger.

"You made a friend ?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

 

They're almost at the hotel when he adds. "He's going to ask him to marry him. Tonight. I'm sure."

"Wy would he ?"

"Because he's his Ollie."

 

Castiel's voice is just a whisper. The comforter Sam put in the trunk just in case is very heavy, but baby is keeping them warm, and it's just a nap anyway. "Why now ?" He sounds a little rough, Dean isn't sure if it's the tears or the celebration sex, but it sounds nice on his skin. "Is it because of that boy you were talking to ?"

"He found his Cas."

Dean molds them together. They fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice comment and kudos make me really happy :) 
> 
> You can read it on tumblr (and see for yourself how I slaughtered that poor prompt) :
> 
> http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/127650594544/you-made-a-friend


End file.
